Adam Aries
Adam Michael Aries(born May 30th, 1988), better known as Adam Aries, Adam or Code Phenomenal '''was an American professional wrestler who has preformed in several popular federations as either a main eventer or midcarder. Adam has won over 20 championships in his career in the world of e-federations, and is looking to accomplish more before it's finally time to lace up the boots. Adam is currently signed to Alpha Wrestling League (AWL) competing under it's Blackout Brand where he is a member of The Empire. = Career = During his time in EAW, Adam joined many other e-feds that people asked him to join. One day, he came across a site called NWF. And on April 30th, 2009 Adam had signed a deal with NWF. On May 2nd, 2009, Adam (known as Killswitch back then) made his infamous NWF debut on the grandest stage of them all known as Breakdown. He and his partner, TKO were facing two goons known as TLA and Steve for the NWF Tag Team Championships. TKO & Killswitch won which is only the beginning of the career of Adam Aries. And the rest is history. '''New-Age Wrestling Federation Months after joining NWF, Shaman looked to build his career and add more titles to his resume. During his time in EAW, Adam didn't have much success until the end of his career. But one day, while sitting on the chat of EAW, he was bored as usual and clicked random peoples names and was looking at there homepages on the xat chat. Adam clicked on Nik-e-g's name and went to his homepage. He saw a new e-fed called 'NWF'. It was owned by a man Adam known by the name 'Tougie'. Adam didn't really like Tougie at the time because of the past in EOA when Bourne and Bryn stepped down, instead of putting Adam in charge, they put new-comer, Tougie in charge of EOA, which lead to the death of Adam's main e-fed before joining EAW, EOA. So, he clicked on the site, and signed up and then browsed the site for a while. He stopped by the chat and brought in one of his friends and started a tag team. A day or two later, Adam (Killswitch) & Josh (TKO) had there first match in NWF. They were facing TLA & Steve (Joseph Garcia) for the NWF Tag Team Championships. Adam (Killswitch) & Josh (TKO) ended up winning. Shortly after, Adam and Josh stopped being active and they spilt and left NWF. Months later, Adam re-joined NWF as the head writer of Onslaught, and one of the main people on the creative board in NWF, along with Tougie and Speedy. For many months, Speedy and Adam wrote Surge and Onslaught, sharing results. One day, a war between NWF and EAW started, while both Adam & Speedy were in both e-feds, they were to choose which E-Fed they would have to stay in. If they stayed in NWF, they would be fired from EAW. If they were in EAW, they would be fired from NWF. So, both men turned on Tougie and left NWF hanging. For months, Adam didn't go to NWF. But, one day he went back to NWF and started a fresh clean state with Tougie and started over. Adam re-joined NWF, but he wasn't that active, and ended up being released. Adam re-joined NWF around the winter of 2010 when NWF started using the forumotion host instead of freewebs. He joined and was the 16th member to sign up for the site as forumotion. Big accomplishment there. He really wasn't active and ended up being released again and every time he signed up until 2011. Adam re-joined NWF in 2011 in time for the biggest show of the year, Breakdown 3 as he beat some jobber to qualify for the Straight Cash Ladder Match #2. He lost because of e-wrestlers Chase Black and Hurricane Hawk spamming the promos page like no-life mofos, so he lost his chance of becoming the World Heavyweight Champion, but shortly after Chase Black was fired, thank god. After Breakdown 3, Adam went on a 2 or 3 match losing streak. His 3rd match after Breakdown 3 was the biggest of his NWF career. He and Steve were in the main-event of Collision Course. They were facing the top two superstars of present-day NWF; Danny and TLA. They lost because Steve's ego got the better of him and cost them the match. A week later, Adam ended his winning streak when he helped Franics McDaniels and Suicide Kid to a win over NWF Pure Champion Taylor, Shawn Stryker and NWF Hardcore Champion, Seth Skyfire. He finally ended his losing streak and would resume his career! After the killing of Osama Bin Laden, NWF hosted a special NWF Veterans Memorial Battle Royal, which Adam competed in. Adam eliminated himself, fighting someone on the outside in the spirit of America, thus going back to a losing streak. At NWF's annual yearly May Free-Per-View (FPV) Adam will be competeing in a dark match against Chris Anderson. On May 15h, 2011, Adam was supose to face Chris Anderson in a dark match, but things changed. Due to the poll results of the NWF Hardcore Championship Match, ending in a draw with Steve and Punisher winning, Adam and Chris were put in the Hardcore Championship battle royal. Adam eliminated most of the people in the battle royal, and making it to the final two until Warren Wilson attacked Adam & Josh ending the match in a no contest. On May 29th, just one day before his birthday, Adam decided to undergo a gimmick change in the NWF. He changed to Chris Jericho, one of his favorite superstars. He was Jericho, twice before in NWF, and he decided due to the firing of Taylor, he would return as Chris Jericho, one of his favorite Supestars. Though, after Breakdown 3, it was noted that you are not able to change until after Aggression, which is taking place in a few weeks. Until then, Adam will stay as John Morrison. On the May 29th, 2011 edition of Collision Course, Adam was scheduled to take on Suicide Kid and Shawn Stryker, with the winner moving onto Aggression in a Six Man Ladder Match for the Vacant Straight Cash Briefcase, due to the firing of NWF's resident reject, Chase Black. On May 29th, 2011 The Knights Debuted. Steve, Adam, Taylor and Rob Ryan made there debut as the Knights. About 30 minutes later, after Taylor lost to Franics McDaniels, Adam and Steve fired Taylor From NWF. Steve is currently on extensive hiatus and the future of the stable is uncertain. Adam beat Shawn Stryker and Suicide Kid, moving onto Aggression to compete in the 6 Man ladder match for the Vacant Straight Cash Breifcase. The Straight Cash Briefcase is NWF's version of "Money in the Bank" which allows you to cash your chance in for a World Championship match against THE Champion ANYTIME throughout one years time. At Aggression, Adam plans to win the Straight Cash Briefcase against Franics McDaniels, Jacob Moore, Hurricane Hawk and the two remaining people who will be announced after qualifying matches and cash it in when the time is right. On June 5th, 2011, Adam chose to lace up the boots. Adam was a loyal member to the New-Age Wrestling Federation, unlike some people in NWF, and they shall remain nameless. Furthurmore, as of June 5th, 2011, Adam is currently retired from wrestling federations. On June 6th, 2011, Adam resumed his NWF career, by signing a contract extention for another 5 years! On July 23rd, Adam, as well as his long-time rival and friend, Steve Danger, were both released on unknown reasons. Chairman Tougie has stated that they have been "Chris Benoit'd" meaning they are being erased from their championship accomplishments, and that they will no longer be mentioed on TV Shows, DVDs, anything. They have been erased from NWF's history. Extreme Answers Wrestling Adam is known as for his All American-American Jack Swagger gimmick in Extreme Answers Wrestling but also is known for his Sadistic Viper gimmick as Randy Orton and has huge amount of success from BOTH gimmicks as well as his “Phenomenal Gimmick” as known AJ Styles where has a small amount of success as his “Phenomenal Gimmick”. Adam has won 3 singles championships; Alternative X Championship, National Extreme Championship & Interwire Championship w/ Speedy (known as a tag tier reign). Adam started out in a tag team with Mickey Masterson (known as RJ Anthony and Bobby Cash and many other names around the internet) and won there first match as a tag team at R2R in a Triple-Tag-Team Ladder match for the #1 Contendership for the EAW World Tag Team Championships and they won it as a team. But, on the next edition of Dynasty, Mickey turned on Adam and joined forces with Extreme Enigma later taking Adam’s contendership spot and partner position with Mickey. Adam later joined with XC, Enigmas kayfabe brother and former partner as at R2R Enigma turned on XC forming the “Backstabbers” as they both turned on there partners as the opposing backstabbed partners joined forces to start a small feud with the stabbers. Adam and XC later found a hatered with each-other and then decided to split after losing many times to the team, and later on the Backstabbers later beat CM Ronn & LC to become tag team champions which Adam believed was his championship. Adam later then joined in a feud with Robbie V & current EAW National Extreme Champion, Doctor Feel Good getting a push to the mid-card of Extreme Answers Wrestling. Adam, Robbie and Regulator in the poll which was won by Robbie V. During the Dynasty before Reckless Wiring, Adam and his partners Robbie V & Regulator defeated Mister DEDEDE, Y2Impact & Current World Champion, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy in a 6 man main-event tag team match as Adam pinned “The GOAT/Greatest of All Times in E-Feds history” Mister DEDEDE and got the win of his career. A week before the event, Adam pinned Robbie V in a number one contender match against Robbie V for the National Extreme Championship.. and dispite Robbie winning the poll, Adam still had his shot at the National Extreme Championship. Adam then cashed in his shot fairly and lost in a losing effort to Robbie V as Robbie retained his championship. Adam was put in other matches beating other lower card superstars such as XC and Stereo Raptor and other stars and losing some matches in the mix. Adam then accepted an open challenge the by current Alternative X Champion, Johnny Bad Blood, friend of the leader of the group he was in, the Dynasty Foundation with leader, Jaywalker and members, Extreme Enigma and Mickey Masterson who joined them later after there feud against management. Adam beat Johnny Bad Blood and won his first ever Extreme Answers Wrestling Championship. Adam then beat other stars in matches and defended the title twice before losing it. Adam in his first defense beat Mike08 in a two minute squash match. Adam then lost the championship to Speedy. Adam and Extreme Enigma were set to square off at Turbo and the winner would go to Pain for Pride 2 in its annual Cash in the Vault ladder match, and in the end both men won as both would fill the final spots of the match. Adam was one of the favorites to win this match, but in the outcome, Extreme Enigma won the match and later cashed in a Dynasty in 2010 and beat current EAW Champion, Captain Charisma after he won the title after he won the Grand Rampage match in 2009. Adam lost the match and then later in September, lost his title to Speedy then started a tag team with his close friend. Adam/Code Phenomenal joined a tag team with his long time friend, Speedy and made the team after Speedy lost his belt 2 weeks after beating Adam. The team won a few matches before winning the contender shot but called themselves the real contenders on the promos page contending heat between them and RoViper current Unified Tag team Champions. They won a battle royal and became the real contenders and then challenged RoViper for there belts, but lost as they got screwed. Adam and Speedy began to split because of there egos as Speedy though it would be better if they went separate ways, but in a match for the Vacant Interwire Championship after current tag champion, Viper lost it to Latino Game who later got fired and a shot for the EAW Championship match at Road to Redemption 3 in the annual Extreme Elimination Chamber and they both pinned an opponent at the same time and both entered a shot for the title but both lost as Captain Charisma retained the championship. Adam and Speedy both didn’t like each other cause of there tension at the time and both lost eachother there championships to CB Cool and Kelton, another feud with tension as they were forced to team with eachother to face Adam and Speedy by Killswitch, Dynasty GM and CB Cool and Kelton won as this was the last of the Malicious Intent. Adam got fired in a match against Robbie with Adam’s job on the line.. and he got his job back after Heart Break Boy had Adam face Matt after Matt just lost a match and then Adam took advantage and beat Matt and got his career back and there was another catch, if he won he’d face Matt at Reasonable Doubt 2 and he won. At Reasonable Doubt to face Matt for his title. Adam beat Matt and became the 3rd person in EAW history to become Both Interwire & National Extreme Champions. Adam later beat Ricky Razor in a title defense for the National Extreme Championship on an addition of Showdown. The following week, he defended his championship against the man he beat for the title, Matt Ryder, and he beat him in a shocking victory via the "Cutter". Two weeks later, Adam faced Hurricane Hawk for the National Extreme Championship on Turbo, and came up just short when a member of Generation Genesis distracted Adam and Hurricane Hawk took advantage of it and scored the three count to win the title. Weeks later, Adam competed in the annual Cash in the Vault Ladder Match at Pain for Pride 3, and he came up short again, as Hurricane Hawk won the briefcase. A few days later, Adam was released from his EAW contract. Adam has tried convincing Chairman, to let him re-sign a contract with the company, but he has ignored and declined each chance. Adam has tried re-joining under a new persona such as "John Chamberland" and "Michael Westover", but was caught all times. Since then, Adam has just given up on re-joining, even though hopefully one day he will be allowed back into the company. Answers Championship Wrestling Federation After being fired from EAW, Adam had no other e-fed to turn too, besides ACW. He joined ACW, then it merged with Classic Wrestling Federation (CWF). Adam debuted as Shawn Carter in Answers Championship Wrestling Federation (ACWF). Most of his history in ACWF has been forgotten, but due to RRS and Y2Impact, ACWF was forced to change it's name due to the hacking of ACWF. Weeks later, ACWF (now known as PCW) had died. Extreme Hardcore Wrestling Before EHW, Latino Game and Starr Stan had an e-fed called Rising Championship Wrestling (RCW) which due to the birth of Extreme Hardcore Wrestling. After joining EAW, Adam found an e-fed called "EHW" ran by an EAW extremist, Latino Game, as well ran by Starr Stan. Adam liked the e-fed, and joined although he quit a few days later. But a few weeks later, he rejoined when the e-fed got even better. Adam won the X-Division Champion about 2 or 3 months after joining the company. He competed in the company's "Royal Rumble" but was eliminated by Edge & TNA Rocks. Months later, he competed in the "Wrestlemania" in its "Money In The Bank Ladder Match" but he lost as well. Adam joined Extreme Enigma's stable, and then months later, became the leader of the stable until the e-fed died a week later. Latino Game, Speedy and Adam tried re-opening EHW two times, but both failed both times as Mr. DEDEDE deleted the site once, and the other time no one promo'd or showed up, and decided to close the e-fed for once and for all. Even though Speedy claims he gave Adam the chairman postion at EHW when Game and Starr stepped down, Adam knows that Adam took it at first, but then quit hours later, giving the postion back to Speedy. The real down fall of EHW is when Game/Starr quit and when Speedy took over. In 2010, Latino Game decided to re-open Extreme Hardcore Wrestling (EHW) due to boredom. The e-fed had about three shows, before people became inactive, and Game and Adam decided to close down the e-fed for once and for all. Overall, EHW has been opened about 3 or 4 times in its history. Since 2010, EHW has been closed down for good and hasn't opened since. Xtreme Mayhem Wrestling On October 31st, Adam Aries agreed to sign a three year contract with Xtreme Mayhem Wrestling (XMW). Adam's backstage roles were as Co-Chairmen were; Creative, Writing, Booking and Graphics. In the ring, he was a normal wrestler. On the first Legacy (the Flagship show), Adam was scheduled to take on Viper, but instead took on a midget CM Banks. After he beat the midget, Cy Henderson came out and told the crowd that he was opening up a new show called Affliction, and Adam was taken to Affliction, while Viper was stranded on Legacy. Adam Aries was booked to face the other backstage Chairman, Jacob Steele. This match has been cancelled due to the firing of one, Adam Aries. Jacob Steele took action when Adam decided to change the commentators. He still questions why he was fired for changing a few announcers, as the man who took as job, Kevin Devastation, decided to change a whole show. Because of his hatred in mostly all e-feds, Adam is hinting at retirement, once and for all. Adam re-joined XMW a few days later and then a week later became XMW World-Wide Champion. World Hybrid Wrestling After being fired from his NWF job, Adam signed a three year contract with World Hybrid Wrestling. Adam was drafted to its WARfare brand, where he competes in the red colors representing his brand. Adam is scheduled to be in a battle royal to determain the first ever Hybrid Champion. Adam lost to Hammer, who won the battle royal and became the first Hybird Champion. Days later, he got himself fired from the company. Weeks later, the company decided to close. Retirement On June 5th, 2011, Adam hung up the boots after a long 2 1/2 year career. E-Feds was his home for the past 2 and a half years, but, through the tough decision, and not accomplishing everything he wanted too in his career between the ropes of wrestling, Adam hung up his boots. Adam still has said that maybe one day, he will wrestle just one more match, or even go for one more run. In the same day, Adam Aries announced that his retirement was all a stunt due to his release of NWF. Adam has stated since being released from NWF in July, that he is hinting towards retirement in the near future. In E-Wrestling *'Finishing moves' **Starship Pain **Firewall (Peoples Elbow) **GTH (Go To Hell; Go to Sleep) **Breakdown (The Rock Bottom) **Moonlight Drive **Last Breath (Powerbomb onto both knees) **Enlightenment (Full Nelson) **Final Conflict (Arn Anderson Spinebuster) **Enlightenment Drive (Northern Lights Driver) **Scoopslam **Suplex Variations (German, Snap, T-Bone, Belly To Belly Over-Head, Delayed Vertical, Reverse, Fisherman, Superplex, Double Arm) Current and Former Friends in All E-Feds *Steve *Taylor *EOE *TLA *Tougie *Blade *Speedy *Y2Impact *Regulator *Hurricane Hawk *CM Bank$ *Latino Game *MaK *Captain Charisma *Mr. DEDEDE *Heart Break Boy *Jaywalker *RRS *Kevin Devastation *Robbie V *Alexandar Da Vinci *UK Force *Snagz *Mike Vandal *Nik-e-g *Mister K *Cole Smith *JM/Franics *Chris *Chase Black ..many more Notable Feuds * Double Edge (Demo) & Snagz * TLA & Steve - NWF * Chase Black - - NWF (Chatroom) * Speedy - EAW, EHW, XWF * Nik-e-g - EHW, EAW Managers/Associates * Speedy: Malicious Intent - EAW * TKO: The Charasmatic Ones - NWF Championships and Accomplishments Xtreme Mayhem Wrestling XMW World-Wide Champion (1, Current) Extreme Answerz Wrestling EAW National Extreme Champion (1) EAW Interwire Champion (1) EAW Alternative X Champion (1) Xtreme Wrestling Federation XWF Extreme Champion (1) XWF International Champion (1) XWF Ultimate X Championship (1) XWF World Tag Team Champion (with Speedy) (1) XWF United States Championship (1) Extreme Online Action EOA National Extreme Champion (2) New-Age Wrestling Federation NWF Undisputed Tag Team Champion (1, Current) NWF World Tag Team Champion (2) NWF Straight Cash (1) NWF Hall of Fame (2011; Not Inducted) NWF Wall of Shame (2011) Extreme Hardcore Wrestling EHW Hardcore Champion (1) EHW World Tag Team Champion (with Jeff Cena) (1) EHW Ultimate X Champion (1) EHW Extreme European Champion (1) CWA CWA World Tag Team Champion (1) (with SW) Xtreme Online Wrestling XOW Champion (1) Sexual Ass Wrestling SAW World Heavyweight Champion (4) ''Ultimate Wresting Association '' UWA Undisputed Champion (1) UWA World Heavyweight Champion (2) UWA Champion (1) Category:Wrestlers Category:Retired wrestlers Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:Wrestlers debuting in 2008